


so much of life ahead

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “What is this?” Erik asked him with a raised eyebrow and a faux sense of shock across their bond.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	so much of life ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/gifts).



> For the prompt: **”…for luck.”** from this ask meme!

Charles snagged Erik's wrist before he stepped onto the jet's ramp and tugged him to the side. Erik came willingly, allowing for Charles to tuck them out of sight under the ramp's shadow. He could hear the panicked thoughts of their young companions from inside the plane and did his best to keep them calm, sending out waves of soothing thoughts at regular intervals in an effort to keep all of them, especially Alex, from worrying too badly.

It was for naught, it seemed, with what they were going to be facing that day. Still, Charles did his best to keep them calm. Even he would admit that he was incredibly worried about what would happen that day. He'd spent most of the night awake, tossing and turning across his bed, which felt entirely too large without Erik staying in it like he had been for the last few weeks. Charles had felt bereft the entire night and had only found sleep in the early-morning hours. His lack of rest was weighing on him now, filling his bones with lethargy as he did his very best to stay positive about what the next few hours would bring.

Now, though, Charles was taking a moment to himself and used his hold on Erik's wrist to tug him in close. The man let out a chuckling breath that was hardly more than exhalation of air and crowded Charles against one of the metal wheels, pressing him up against the cool axles and towering over him with the few inches he had. Charles looked up into his clear eyes and focused on his handsome, teasing smile and the way he smelt of a spicy aftershave Charles loved.

“What is this?” Erik asked him with a raised eyebrow and a faux sense of shock across their bond.

Charles smiled up at him and let go of his wrist so he could raise both hands and cup Erik's face, his palms running along Erik's smooth cheeks. “Good luck today,” Charles told him, ghosting his fingers over the sharp cut of Erik's jaw before he leaned in and brushed their lips together gently. 

Erik kissed him back fiercely, his hands clutching Charles' hips with bruising force as he poured a tremulous force of feeling into Charles' mind. Charles gasped both because of the kiss and the flood of feelings into his mind, twisting his fingers into the short hairs along the back of Erik's neck as he kissed him back with a desperate edge bleeding into his actions from Erik's hurried, scrambled thoughts, so unlike the way his mind usually felt.

“It's alright,” Charles soothed, brushing his thumbs over the hinge of Erik's jaw and trying to smooth out the kiss into something gentler.

Erik nodded, but his disbelief was very clear over their mind-link. Charles just kissed him again, and did his very best to project a confidence he wasn't entirely sure he still felt.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
